


falling into sand

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha understand Bucky better than he realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into sand

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html

She knows what it is to break - to be broken and sharpened and used - and she knows that becoming someone new is a tightrope act at best and on most days just hell. 

So when she kisses him, she knows why he falls back; so she looks at him with cold assassin eyes and says, "It's okay. I know what I'm getting into."

He kisses her back then, slow and gentle, careful as a petal falling on sand, and then looks at her, his eyes so large and grateful it makes her chest hurt in the strangest way.


End file.
